Blazing Dragons Virtual Season Episode 8 - Poached Egg
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: The dragons receive some good news from their friends at Singetagel Castle: Princess Solder has laid an egg. When this information reaches Merle, she is keen to get her hands on the egg, as it is a source of very powerful magic. The dragons of Camelhot and Singetagel must work together once again, this time to put a stop to Merle and Geoffrey's sinister plan before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Flame was with Sir Blaze in his quarters. They were sitting side by side on the edge of his bed, each of them embroidering flowers onto one sleeve of a dress.

'There now,' said Blaze, smiling widely, in contrast to Flame's glassy expression. 'Isn't this fun?'

'Mmm,' said Flame.

'Doesn't it help you take your mind off your troubles?'

'Mmm.'

'It's going to look fantastic, trust me!'

'It's going to look like… well, I'm sure it'll look lovely, but it's not very me, is it? Would you like to have it, Blaze?'

'Love to,' said Blaze, 'but I couldn't really wear it, could I?' There came a knock at the door. 'Come in!'

Cinder and Clinker, in their herald uniform, pushed open the door. Clinker had a scroll in his hand, which he held out to Flame as Cinder said, 'A letter for Princess Flame of Camelhot, from Princess Solder of Singetagel Castle.'

'Goodness.' Flame put down her sewing, took the letter and opened it. 'I wasn't really expecting to hear from her again. Well, at least it's good news. She's laid an egg!'

'Ooh, how lovely!' said Blaze. 'She and Sir Wick didn't waste much time, then.'

'She's invited me to go and stay,' said Flame, 'to keep her company for a few days while she's sitting. That's nice, isn't it? I suppose she doesn't have any other girl chums. A bit like me, really.'

'But you've got me,' said Blaze, smiling lovingly at his embroidery.

'So I have. Well, if we keep up this pace on the dress, we'll have it finished tonight and then I can take it to Solder as a gift. Would you mind, Blaze?'

'Not at all. I only hope she likes it. You're definitely going, then?'

'Too right I am.' Flame took up her needle and thread once again, and resumed stitching at double speed. 'Cinder and Clinker, please go and write Princess Solder a letter saying that I accept her invitation. I shall go mad if I stay here a minute longer! Don't put that in the letter,' she added, as Cinder and Clinker made their exit.

'That Scorchred business really unsettled you, didn't it, sis?' said Blaze.

'Not much,' said Flame. 'I had an idea what to do if it actually came to anything, but it didn't, and now everything's back to the way it was about seven years ago. It's like I'm stuck in a time warp - I have to get out of here!'

'Careful, Flame, you'll mess up your stitches.'

'No I won't. I've sewn enough samplers to know what I'm doing, thank you very much.' She paused, then said in more neutral tones, 'By the way, Blaze, you _have_ been watching out for that Evil Spy of Count Geoffrey's I mentioned, haven't you? If he got hold of this information about there being an unhatched dragon egg around…'

'Well,' said Blaze, looking around him, 'he's not here now, at any rate. Of course I shall keep my eyes open. Ooh, Flame, you do stitch a lovely pansy!'

As Blaze admired Flame's handiwork, Count Geoffrey's Evil Spy slipped out of the wardrobe and dived through the window behind them.

* * *

Flicker was going around Sir Loungelot's chamber with a feather duster, while the knight himself lay back on his chaise longue reading a magazine.

'I say, Flicker, there's a rather tasty sounding recipe for choccy bickies in here,' said Loungelot. 'When you've finished there, take it down to the kitchen and get Turnspit to rustle me up a batch, would you?'

'All right, Milord,' said Flicker, 'but I wish you'd stop getting me to ask Chef Turnspit to cook extra stuff. He gets really shirty about it.'

Loungelot lowered his magazine and glared at his squire. 'Now don't get cocky just because I made you a cup of tea the other day, Flicker.'

'No, Milord. Sorry, Milord.'

There came a knock at the door. Flicker went to answer it.

'Hear ye, hear ye!' said Cinder, from the threshold.

'Princess Solder and Sir Wick of Singetagel Castle have been blessed with the arrival of their first egg,' said Clinker.

A broad smile split Flicker's face, as he said, 'What wonderful news! Isn't it wonderful news, Milord?'

'I couldn't be less interested, Flicker,' Loungelot said from behind his magazine.

'We really should write and congratulate them, Milord.'

'All right, Flicker, write them a letter if you want to,' said Loungelot, as Cinder and Clinker went over to Sir Burnevere's door to spread the news further. 'Just be sure to do it in your own time. All right, you can put that duster down now - I really am beginning to fancy these bickies. Here's the recipe for Turnspit.' He tore the page out of the magazine and handed it to Flicker. 'Off you go, then.'

'Yes, Milord.'

Flicker left the room just as Flame left Sir Blaze's chamber one door away. She looked at him, and he held her eye only for a second. Then he bowed, said 'Your Highness' in a polite monotone, and finally left. Flame stayed where she was for a moment, quietly fuming to herself. Then she walked off in a different direction, still fuming, and holding her arms stiffly at her sides.

* * *

In Castle Threadbare, Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights were looking at the remains of a staircase, almost all of which had crumbled away.

'Having one serf as a step is fine,' said Geoffrey, 'but I'm not sure a whole staircase of serfs is really practical. But what else can we do? You three had better get to the village and - ah.' Geoffrey turned round just in time to see his Evil Spy approaching. 'Hold that thought, boys - I may be about to come up with a new plan for us to move into Camelhot. Well, what do you have?'

The Evil Spy whispered something into Count Geoffrey's ear. As he listened, Geoffrey's expression became thoughtful, and when the Evil Spy finally drew away from him, he said, 'Well, that _is_ good news, isn't it? You have done well, Evil Spy. You can have extra cream on your dessert tonight.'

'What have you learned, oh dread Count Geoffrey?' asked Evil Knight Number One.

'That dragon princess at Singetagel Castle has laid an egg,' said Geoffrey. 'I suppose you remember when we went to Singetagel Castle, do you?'

'Well, sure,' said Evil Knight Number Two. 'You were almost eaten by a monster.'

'So I was,' said Geoffrey. 'Well, there'll be no monsters there this time. My Evil Spy told me that after we left, that squire of Sir Piston's killed the beast - so, now he's been knighted and he's made an egg with the Princess.'

'Doesn't that mean there's going to be a baby dragon?' asked Evil Knight Number Three. 'I don't see how that's going to help us get our hands on Camelhot.'

'It won't,' said Geoffrey. 'In fact, a baby dragon is what we want to avoid. MERLE!'

Merle the Wizard appeared among them in a puff of smoke, causing Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights to cough violently.

'What do you want now, Geoff?' she asked irritably. 'When do I get some alone time, huh? I've been real busy lately, what with making you look like the Puce Knight, and the stuff with Agraflame, and animating those effigies, and tricking Griddle's kid into almost marrying me, and I'm only just finished with Scorchred…'

'Who's Scorchred?' asked Geoffrey.

'Never mind. Well, what is it?'

'Unhatched dragon eggs are magic, right?'

'I'll say they are!' said Merle. 'The magic from one dragon egg could double my power! Don't think I haven't been on the watch for one. It's too late for Griddle-Cakes now, but as soon as that princess gets married, I'll be ready.'

'You may not have to wait that long,' said Geoffrey. 'There's a freshly laid dragon egg at Singetagel Castle right now.'

'There is?' said Merle, her eyes shining. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!'

'Come now, Merle,' said Geoffrey. 'You know we can't just walk in there and take a dragon egg from under its mother's tail. It'll be very heavily protected.'

'Dread Count Geoffrey?' said Evil Knight Number Two.

Geoffrey turned to him with a look of impatience. 'What?'

'Why don't we just wait until after the dragon has hatched?'

Geoffrey looked annoyed for a moment. Then he said, 'Well, I guess that's not the stupidest question you've ever asked. We _can't_ wait, Number Two, because once the egg has hatched, the magic is lost.'

'Doesn't that mean we have to kill the baby dragon?' asked Evil Knight Number One.

'It means Merle has to kill it,' said Geoffrey, 'and I hope you're evil enough not to care, Number One.'

'Er…' began Evil Knight Number Three.

Geoffrey rounded on him. ' _What_?'

'I still don't see how this helps us get Camelhot from the dragons.'

'It helps us to do whatever we want, you fool!' said Geoffrey. 'Why, with that egg in her possession, Merle could… well, she could…' He turned to Merle. 'What _could_ you do, Merle?'

'Just about anything,' said Merle. 'I could even spruce up this castle good as new, if you ever got sick of trying to oust those dragons.'

'Now there's an attractive proposition if ever I heard one,' said Geoffrey. 'Evil Knights Numbers One, Two and Three! I have a plan!'

'Is it to use Merle's magic to get past the Singetagel dragons and steal the egg?' asked Evil Knight Number Two.

'Well… yes, actually,' said Geoffrey. Then he looked annoyed, and said, 'But there's much more to it than that! Evil Knights, I have a very precise and complicated plan! Camelhot - or a nifty makeover on this place - will soon be mine. Heh-heh-heh!'

* * *

Flame was soon settled in at Singetagel Castle, and found herself knitting on a chaise longue beside Princess Solder. Solder was knitting as well, and wearing the dress that Blaze and Flame had embroidered, with the skirt fanned out around her.

'Oh dear,' she said, 'I _am_ sorry. This must be deadly dull for you, especially if you've just been knitting and sewing at home. It's just that I can't really move, you see.'

'I know,' said Flame, 'and it isn't dull at all. Knitting baby clothes is far more satisfying than embroidering dresses. I mean, it actually _matters_ , doesn't it?'

'I'm so pleased to have you here, Flame,' said Solder. 'I've been going stir crazy up here all on my own. Oh, I know I could leave the egg with someone else for a while, but I don't like to - I can't even bear to leave it with Wick. I'd only worry he'd let it go cold, even though I _know_ he wouldn't, or that it would get stolen by Lord Thomas and Earl the Warlock, or something ghastly like that.'

'Earl the Warlock, eh?'

'Yes, he really is most inconvenient. But anyway, I'm simply _dying_ to know what's been going on outside these four walls. What news from Camelhot?'

'Oh,' said Flame, 'we've had a few adventures since I saw you last. Six, I think. The latest was my cousin Scorchred accusing me of dallying with Squire Flicker.'

'And were you?' asked Solder.

'Well… that depends on how you look at it.'

'I knew it! You're in love with him, aren't you? We thought you were. Wick and I worked it out after the last time we saw you. Poor Flame. Are you thinking of killing yourself?'

'No,' said Flame. 'I've got one or two other ideas for what to try first. Solder, may I ask you something? About you and Wick?'

'Of course,' said Solder. 'You can ask me anything. Your and I are best girl chums, aren't we?'

'Well, yes, I suppose we are. I was just wondering… how long were you in love with Wick before he was knighted?'

'Well, let me think. About nine years, I suppose.'

Flame's eyes widened. ' _Nine_?'

'No, hang on a minute - it was ten. Well, I suppose I might not have been actually _in love_ with him for the first year or so, but… yes, pretty much ten years. How far are you and Flicker off that?'

'Only a couple of years. Blazing dragons, what am I saying, _only_?'

'Of course, it might have gone on for much longer if Flicker hadn't helped to expose Sir Piston. Dear me, it seemed as though it would never end. I was _that close_ to killing myself, as you may remember. But don't worry, dear,' Solder added, patting Flame's knee, which did nothing to quell the look of horror on her face. 'You and Flicker aren't me and Wick. Why, you might get your wish tomorrow, for all I know.'

'I sort of hope Flicker doesn't get knighted tomorrow,' said Flame, 'because then I'd miss it. Anyway, let's talk about something else. How _is_ Sir Wick? I haven't seen him yet.'

Just as she said this, the door to the chamber burst open, and Wick came struggling in tail-first. He was sword-fighting three opponents, trying to hold them back, but to no avail - they forced him further and further into the room.

'Blazing dragons!' said Flame, dropping her knitting and jumping to her feet. 'Count Geoffrey's Evil Knights!'

'Solder!' cried Wick. 'Take the egg out of here!'

Solder shrieked, jumped to her feet and took her egg into her arms. Flame looked desperately around for some sort of weapon while Wick continued to fight the three knights, and Solder went to the window. She was about to climb out and fly to safety when a grappling hook appeared on the window ledge, followed by none other than Count Geoffrey himself. At the sight of him, Solder emitted an ear-splitting scream. Within a moment, Princess Flame was between them, brandishing a knitting needle.

'You keep away from her, Count Geoffrey!' she said.

'Oh look, boys, it's Princess Flame,' said Geoffrey, climbing through the window and into the room. 'What an inconvenient surprise.'

'You're not surprised to see me - I can tell,' said Flame. 'Did your Evil Spy tell you I was going to be here?'

'Maybe. He's a good spy, isn't he? At any rate, you dragons haven't found him yet. Now then, Princess Solder.' Geoffrey drew his sword and held it to Solder's throat. 'Let's do this the easy way, shall we? Give me the egg, and I won't kill you.'

'Never, sir!' cried Wick, making a lunge for Geoffrey, but the Evil Knights had him surrounded in less than a second.

'You'll have to kill me first!' said Solder, hugging the egg close to her chest.

'Kill Princess Solder and you'll have to kill me,' said Flame, again stepping between Solder and Count Geoffrey, still brandishing her knitting needle. 'I say, Solder, you haven't got a sword I could borrow, have you?'

'Of course not, Flame,' said Solder. 'Swords are for boys.'

'Aha. And knitting needles are for girls, right? Well, there's always this.'

So saying, Flame breathed a stream of fire at Count Geoffrey, who ducked underneath it and jumped nimbly out of her way. Flame turned to face him, her expression steeped in fury as she contemplated her next move. Then suddenly Solder whipped round and, still keeping a tight hold on her egg, knocked Count Geoffrey's sword out of his hand with her tail.

'Nice once, Solder!' said Flame.

'Goodness,' said Solder, smiling bashfully. 'I didn't know I had it in me.'

'Well, Princess,' said Geoffrey, 'motherhood makes women tough. You almost had me there. What a shame that I still have three armed warriors and… oh yes. This,' and he held up a clenched fist. 'Of course Merle didn't let us come unprepared.'

Geoffrey opened his fist. Flame opened her mouth to speak, but found it filled with a thick, multi-coloured smoke, so that all she could do was cough. As she did so, everything blurred around her, and then was gone.

* * *

Flame awoke to the sound of voices. Realising she was lying facedown on a stone floor, she pushed herself up onto her knees, and waited while everything swam into focus. She could hear Solder's voice saying piteously, 'Oh, my poor egg…'

'Now remember, my darling,' came the voice of Solder's father, King Spark, 'they will do everything they can to keep the child alive while they take it back to Castle Dead Bear, or whatever it's called. The egg is no use to their witch otherwise.'

'They'll take it to Merle's Cavern of Despair and Occult Museum,' said Flame.

'Well,' said Spark, 'same difference.'

'This Occult Museum,' said Wick, very close to Flame's ear, and as he spoke she felt herself being pulled to her feet. 'Do the dragons of Camelhot know where it is, that they may help me to retrieve my unhatched child from within its sinister walls?'

'Yes,' said Flame, allowing Wick to hold her steady. 'They know exactly where it is, and of course they'll help.'

'Then I must go at once!'

Solder said, in a faraway voice, 'I'd better -'

'Nay, my love,' said Wick, letting go of Flame and going to put his arms around his wife. 'Your place is here with your comfy chaise longue and your knitting. You can make a nice bobble hat while I go a-questing to retrieve our child.'

'Oh, Wick, _honestly_!' said Flame.

'Yes,' said Solder. 'You're right, my love. I must stay here.'

Flame gaped at her. 'But Solder, you -'

'That's the ticket!' said Spark. 'Off you go then, Sir Wick. Better hurry, eh what?'

Wick gathered up his weapons, said, 'Farewell then, my darling,' to Solder and dived out of the nearest window. Flame continued to stare at Solder, quite incredulous.

'There now, ladies,' said Spark, 'there's no need to worry. He's a capital fellow, that Sir Wick. My top knight, you know. Well, I'll leave you to your… to your, er, selves,' and he did so, shutting the door behind him.

'Do you see how much my father appreciates Wick now, Flame?' said Solder. 'One of these days, that will be _your_ father and Flicker.'

'Solder!' said Flame. 'How can you let him?'

'Oh, I wouldn't have,' said Solder, sitting down on the chaise longue, 'if I'd really wanted to go. But the funny thing is, Flame… well, I don't feel as if I ought to go with him at all. I feel like I should stay here.'

'But _why_? Not because you're a woman, I hope.'

'No, not just because of that. Oh, I don't know. I just need to sit here for a while and think.'

'Solder,' said Flame, 'I really don't understand, but I suppose if you're sure… Hang on a minute. You're not thinking of killing yourself, are you?'

'Oh, don't be silly, Flame,' said Solder, coming out of her ghostlike state just for a moment. Then she went straight back into it, saying, 'I could never do such a thing while there is still a chance of saving my child.'

Flame continued to stare at her, but did not say any more. Finally she sat down beside Solder and put a consoling arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The five knights sat around the Square Table, looking at King Allfire and Wick, who sat side by side with identical expressions of rage and determination. Flicker was standing at Sir Loungelot's side. Wick caught his eye, and stopped looking intense for a moment to flash him a smile. Flicker smiled back rather self-consciously.

'My knights!' said Allfire. 'Sir Wick has just informed me that his unhatched child has been stolen by Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights!'

There was a collective gasp around the table.

'Gentlemen,' said Wick, 'I flew here from Singetagel Castle, and observed that Count Geoffrey and his men were making their way home on foot, with the egg.'

'Goodness,' said Blaze. 'They'll make awfully slow progress, won't they?'

'Exactly!' said Wick. 'They may mean to trick us by taking a non-standard route to this Occult Museum place. I suggest, therefore, that three of us search for the villains from the air. If one dragon sees them, he will signal to the others. Meanwhile, two will go to Merle's lair and two to Castle Threadbare, in case they mean to trick us by hiding the egg there.'

'Your calculations include seven dragons, Sir Wick,' said King Allfire, 'but we have only six knights, yourself included.'

'Majesty,' said Wick, 'it is my opinion that Squire Flicker is quite as capable as any knight here. In fact, Flicker, you can come with me. We'll go to Merle's lair. It is she that makes me most anxious, as it is she who intends ultimately to murder my child. Perhaps we can incapacitate her even before the egg reaches her evil clutches.'

Flicker looked at Loungelot. 'Is that all right with you, Milord?'

'Yes, all right, fine,' said Loungelot. 'Where do you want the rest of us, Sir Wick?'

'Well, let's see,' said Wick. 'Why don't you, Galahot and Hotbreath search from the air, Sir Loungelot? I need good eyes and brute force up there. I think it's fair to say that Sir Burnevere and Sir Blaze are better strategists than you lot, isn't it?'

Hotbreath scowled. 'I wouldn't say that.'

'Well, let's have those two in Castle Threadbare, anyway,' said Wick. 'I doubt that Count Geoffrey will take the egg there, but he may if he means to trick us. If he does, you two keep him busy while one of the airborne dragons informs us at Merle's lair. If he takes it to Merle's, the same thing backwards. We'll all meet up for the final showdown, as it were. The dragons in the air will have followed them to wherever it is they're going, of course. Gosh, this is all getting rather complicated, isn't it?'

'Worry not, Sir Wick,' said Burnevere. 'We understand. Let us away!'

'Good show!' said Allfire, as his five knights got to their feet and made their way purposefully from the room. 'Do take care, my knights! You have never had to go on a more important mission!'

'Your Majesty,' said Wick, bowing to Allfire, 'I thank you most heartily, on behalf of myself, my wife and all at Singetagel Castle, for your unyielding help and cooperation in this matter. Now then!' Wick trotted over to Flicker, put his arm around him and began to lead him from the room. 'You'd better show me where this museum is, Flicker, hadn't you?'

* * *

'Well,' said Sir Blaze, as he and Sir Burnevere each landed on a turret at Castle Threadbare. 'What do you think we should do now? Stay here and keep a lookout? Ooh-ooh!' He flung out his arms to balance himself as the turret wobbled precariously.

'It's a good idea in theory,' said Burnevere. 'We'd do best to stay where the others can see us if they want us. But these things could fall off at any moment!'

'Quite so,' said Blaze, spreading his wings and catching the air as his turret fell from beneath his feet. 'Well, we might as fly down and have a look round.'

They flew into the courtyard, where they found a huddle of serfs holding up a pillar that supported an archway. The two dragons exchanged a look, then walked over to the serfs.

'Excuse me,' said Sir Blaze, 'but are you aware that Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights aren't here? You could escape, perhaps.'

One of the serfs shook his head, and said, 'If any one of us moved, this whole line of arches would fall in and we'd all be crushed. Besides, the Evil Spy is still here keeping an eye on us.'

'The Evil Spy!' said Blaze.

'Where is he?' asked Burnevere urgently, putting a hand on the pommel of his sword.

'We don't know,' said another serf. 'He's in disguise.'

'As what?' asked Blaze.

The first serf laughed, and said, 'It wouldn't be much of a disguise if we knew.'

Blaze and Burnevere turned, and looked around the courtyard.

'Maybe he's one of the serfs,' said Burnevere.

'There are serfs all over the castle,' said Blaze. 'He could be anywhere, and he might not be a serf at all - he could be in disguise as a milk churn or something.'

'Wouldn't we see right through that?' asked Burnevere.

'I wouldn't be so sure, Burnevere. This man is obviously a master of disguise, or we'd have spotted him by now. Unless it's someone we know and trust, like Chef Turnspit or someone…'

'Oh, surely not!'

'Just a thought,' said Blaze, 'but I don't believe it for a moment. Well, come on then, we might as well make ourselves useful while we're here. Let's go around the castle and see if we can sniff this fellow out.'

So saying, Blaze led the way to the nearest door, and Burnevere followed.


	2. Chapter 2

'Here it is, My Lord,' said Flicker, gesturing up at the sinister mountain.

'Flicker,' said Wick, 'will you please stop calling me that?'

'I don't think I should, My Lord.'

'Look, you and I are very much the same - you must have noticed that. I don't want you to treat me differently just because I happened to be knighted first. I mean, dash it all, _you_ got me knighted in the first place! Just call me Wick, all right?'

'Oh, I couldn't do that, My Lord.'

' _Sir_ Wick, then,' said Wick irritably. 'Look, shall we go in? What do you think we should do about this wizard once we've found her?'

'I wish I knew,' said Flicker. 'You saw her on the beach at Singetagel, didn't you, Sir Wick? You know she can transport people and objects by magic. Come to that, I've been wondering all along why Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights are walking all that way when Merle could just zap them here.'

'I wouldn't like to guess,' said Wick. 'There could be any number of reasons.'

'There's a lot about this that bothers me,' said Flicker. 'For one thing, it sounds like Count Geoffrey put on quite a show before he actually knocked you all out with his magic smoke. I mean, if he had that all along, why bother having his Evil Knights fight you all the way up to where Solder was sitting? He could have just climbed in through the window without bothering about you.'

'What are you saying, Flicker?' asked Wick.

'Nothing, yet,' said Flicker. 'Just thinking out loud. Come on - let's go inside.'

He led the way into the mountain, and down to the cavern below.

'It's not very heavily guarded, is it?' said Wick.

'We've always been able to just walk in,' said Flicker. 'Merle does run the place as a museum, after all, and she does a bit of selling to the public. Still, you would have thought she'd want to keep us out this time. Or would she…?'

'You're very suspicious of this whole situation, aren't you, Flicker?'

'Well, yes. It just seems too easy, and I simply can't _imagine_ why they're walking. You'd think Merle would want that egg back here as quickly as possible. It doesn't seem like she's even here waiting for it, so where is she? Meeting Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights on the road?'

'It's possible, I suppose,' said Wick. 'Then what will she do - transport the egg to somewhere we'll never find it? I didn't consider that!'

'If she meets Count Geoffrey on his way back here,' said Flicker, 'the knights will handle it. But that isn't all that worries me. If you don't mind my asking, Sir Wick, why hasn't Princess Solder come with you?'

'Because she's a princess, Flicker,' said Wick. 'This is men's work.'

'But she's the egg's mother.'

'Exactly. She's far too emotional to do this rationally. Best that she stay at home and fret while we men deal with it.'

'I see,' said Flicker. 'And she's receptive to that sort of thing, is she?'

'Well,' said Wick, 'perhaps not always, but in this case she seemed quite happy. Well, as happy as could reasonably be expected, given the situation.'

'Did she seem like she _wanted_ to stay behind?'

'I suppose, a bit.'

'I see,' said Flicker. 'All right, Sir Wick, I have one more question. Did Count Geoffrey seem surprised to see Princess Flame there?'

'No,' Wick said at once. 'He _pretended_ to be surprised, but he didn't seem it at all, and when Princess Flame picked him up on it he sort of implied that he was expecting to see her.'

'Yes, I see,' said Flicker. 'It's almost as though he wanted to make absolutely sure you knew it was him. I don't think Princess Solder saw him last time, did she? You only saw him once, and at a distance, so you may or may not have recognised him earlier, but Fl-… I mean, _Princess_ Flame would know him anywhere.'

'Now then, Flicker,' said Wick, 'don't let me stop you from referring to the Princess by name.'

'I think one of us should go to Singetagel Castle,' said Flicker.

'What? Why?'

'Because now that I've analysed the situation, I've realised that it doesn't make any sense, but I can't put my finger on what _does_ make sense. I need to talk to Flame and Princess Solder - then maybe we can work it out.'

'But I need you here.'

'I'm not so sure you do,' said Flicker. 'Merle isn't here, is she? Besides, you have all of King Allfire's knights. Your plan is a good one, My Lord, and you must carry on with it just in case there _isn't_ any more to this than meets the eye… or it's a double bluff - I suppose that's possible. I'll send one of the knights to join you here, if you feel you need someone, but you must let me go.'

'My friend,' said Wick, 'it isn't a question of _letting_ you go. I am not your master.'

'We're saving your child here, Sir Wick,' said Flicker. 'I wouldn't do anything without your prior approval.'

'Then I approve,' said Wick. 'You must go. I trust you, Flicker, as much as I have ever trusted anyone. Go now - and do please send me the first knight you meet.'

Flicker nodded and gave Wick's shoulder a squeeze, then turned and ran for the exit.

* * *

Sirs Loungelot, Hotbreath and Galahot were all airborne, circling wide areas of the landscape and occasionally meeting up to compare notes.

'Blazing dragons, this is ridiculous!' said Loungelot. 'They're nowhere to be seen, and it'll be dark soon!'

'I do wonder what made that Sir Wick fellow think we three had such fantastic eyesight,' said Hotbreath, craning his neck and squinting at the ground. '"Good eyes and brute force" - that's what he said.'

'You met him before, Loungelot,' said Galahot. 'Did he make snap judgements then as well, sir?'

'I don't know - I didn't really talk to him,' said Loungelot. 'You'd do better to ask Flick- oh look! There they are!'

Galahot and Hotbreath looked downward, in the direction of Loungelot's pointing finger. Sure enough, they saw Count Geoffrey and his three Evil Knights scuttling across the landscape, with Geoffrey clutching something to his chest. The three dragons separated in the air, then swooped down and surrounded the evil quartet, all drawing their swords as they landed.

'Surrender that egg, Count Geoffrey, you foul villain, sir!' said Galahot.

'What egg?' said Count Geoffrey, looking down at a brown satchel in his hands. 'Oh, wait, you mean the one in here?'

'Indeed I do, sir!' said Galahot.

'Well,' Loungelot added, 'we assume so, anyway.'

'You're not carrying any other eggs, are you?' asked Hotbreath.

'Nope,' said Geoffrey. 'Just the one in this bag. And I think I'll hold onto it, thank you very much.'

So saying, he dropped the satchel to the floor and raised his right foot an inch or so above it. The three dragons instinctively took a step forward. The three Evil Knights all drew their swords and stood ready to fight.

'You won't destroy that egg, Count Geoffrey,' said Loungelot. 'It's too valuable.'

'It's more valuable to you dragons,' said Geoffrey. 'Of course, I don't _want_ to destroy it, but if you really insist on fighting us then I'm afraid we won't take as much care as you three not to break the little fellow.'

'What should we do, sirs?' asked Galahot, looking from Loungelot to Hotbreath and back again.

'It's a shame Squire Flicker isn't here,' said Hotbreath.

Loungelot shot him a dirty look. 'Oh, _is_ it?'

'Yes,' said Hotbreath. 'There's bound to be something in the Code of Chivalry that relates to situations like this, and Flicker must know what it is.'

'The Code surely tells us not to put unhatched dragons at unnecessary risk, sirs,' said Galahot, 'as do my head and my heart. The egg is safe until it is in Merle's clutches.'

'Yes,' said Loungelot, 'I see what you're saying. Very well then, Count Geoffrey. You may continue on your journey, you vile fiend!'

'And for goodness' sake pick up that bag, sir!' said Galahot. 'Do you want the child to die?'

'No,' said Geoffrey, gathering the bag carelessly into his arms. 'Not yet, anyway. So, we'll see you later, then.'

'Bye, dragons!' said Evil Knight Number Two, waving and making the other two Evil Knights snigger as they walked away.

'Why do they insist on walking, sirs?' asked Galahot. 'It'll take them all night.'

'Come on,' said Loungelot, flapping his wings and hovering a few inches from the ground. 'We'd better keep an eye on them from the air. They mustn't go sneaking off without us seeing where they're going, and they can't, unless Merle comes along and zaps them somewhere.'

'Why doesn't she?' asked Hotbreath.

'Well, I don't know, do I?' Loungelot snapped. 'Come on, let's go.'

They took to the air again, where they met Flicker flying in the opposite direction.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Loungelot asked him, sounding most put out.

'Sir Wick has sent me to Singetagel,' said Flicker. 'He wants one of you three to go back and join him in Merle's lair.'

'We can easily spare one of us,' said Galahot. 'We're following Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights, Flicker - do you see them down there?'

'Yes,' said Flicker, looking at the ground below. 'Still making slow progress, I see.'

'We tried to take the egg from them,' said Hotbreath, 'but Count Geoffrey convinced us that it was too risky, so we've decided to keep our eyes on him and try to retrieve the egg when we've all met up again.'

'Good idea, Milord,' said Flicker.

'I'll go on ahead and join Sir Wick,' said Galahot. 'Until we meet again, sirs.'

Galahot put on a burst of speed, and flew out of sight while the other three continued to hover, still keeping their eyes on Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights.

'Flicker,' said Loungelot. ' _Why_ are you going to Singetagel?'

'To try and figure out the catch,' said Flicker. 'This seems like a very long-winded way for them to go about things. For one thing, why doesn't Merle just -?'

'All right, Flicker, we've been through that,' said Loungelot.

'It's still a valid point, though,' said Hotbreath. 'Well then, Flicker, farewell and good luck.'

'And to you, My Lords,' said Flicker, and they parted ways.

* * *

Blaze and Burnevere wandered back out into the courtyard of Castle Threadbare, both looking tired and disgruntled. By this time it was completely dark. Burnevere groped his way over to a wall, sought out a torch with his hands, picked it up and lit it with a blast of breath. The courtyard became steeped in a warm red glow, which revealed a statue of Count Geoffrey that had two pairs of eyes, one of which peered out from a hole cut into its stomach. Neither of the knights noticed this.

'Well,' said Blaze, 'that's everywhere, and still no Evil Spy. I could have _sworn_ I saw movement under that bed, you know.'

'It was probably a mouse or a rat,' said Burnevere.

'Eewww!' said Blaze, looking horrified. 'I don't like this place - I wish we could go!'

'Perhaps we can,' said Burnevere, raising the torch above his head and pointing skyward. 'Look there!'

Blaze looked, and saw that Sir Hotbreath was hovering near one of the wobbling towers.

'They've taken it to Merle's!' he called down to them. 'Loungelot and Galahot are already there. Come on!'

Blaze and Burnevere both took off, Burnevere taking the flaming torch with him, plunging the serfs into darkness once again.

* * *

In Merle's Cavern of Despair, Sirs Wick, Loungelot and Galahot were brandishing their swords at Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights. Geoffrey had taken the egg out of his satchel, and was clutching it to his chest.

'Well, dragons,' he said. 'What are you going to do now?'

'For a start, sir,' said Galahot, 'we are going to stop you from hiding behind your Evil Knights. Draw your swords, sirs!'

The three Evil Knights looked at Geoffrey, who nodded, so they drew their swords and began to attack the dragons. Evil Knight Number Two took Wick, who was the smallest of them; Number One took Loungelot, and Number Three took Galahot. As they fought, Burnevere, Blaze and Hotbreath arrived on the scene.

'Thank goodness you're here!' Wick shouted over the noise of metal on metal. 'Retrieve the egg, my friends, if you would be so kind!'

The three knights advanced on Geoffrey, each pointing his sword at the evil count's throat. Geoffrey was cradling the egg in his left arm, and idly stroking it with his free hand.

'Well, gentlemen,' he said. 'It seems you have me at a disadvantage. Well then.' He put both hands firmly on the egg, and held it out in front of him. 'Come and get it.'

Burnevere, Blaze and Hotbreath exchanged anxious glances. The other three dragons and the Evil Knights all stopped fighting to watch, Wick's terror finally showing in his face. Slowly and cautiously, Sir Burnevere stepped forward, holding out his hands for the egg. He was within touching distance of his prize when Geoffrey suddenly said, 'Oops,' and let it slip from his hands.

'NO!' cried Wick, as the fragile shell hit the hard stone floor.

* * *

'It's all so peculiar,' said Flame, pacing the room and wringing her hands, while Solder remained seated on the chaise longue. 'The more I think about it, the less sense it makes. Why bother with all that when he had a grappling hook and that magic smoke all the time?'

As she spoke, the door swung open and King Spark came in.

'Still sitting around up here, my darling?' he said. 'Perhaps you should go outside and get some fresh air.'

'I'm all right here, thank you, Father,' said Solder.

'And why couldn't Merle just zap her own way in and out?' Flame went on. 'I can't understand this at all. I wish Flicker was… I don't believe it!'

She had just glanced at the window, and was now compelled to rush over to it, stick her entire top half out into the night sky and wave her right arm frantically.

'Flicker!' she called. 'Over here!' Then she reeled back inside, and Flicker landed on the window ledge.

'What are you doing here?' asked King Spark. 'Shouldn't you be trying to retrieve my grandchild?'

'Your Majesty,' said Flicker, 'the Knights of the Square Table are helping Sir Wick to do that very thing. I've come to try and work out whether there's more to this than meets the eye.'

'Flicker,' said Flame, grabbing his hands, 'that's just what I was thinking! _Why_ did Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights want to be so sure they were recognised? They even knew I was here, and they made such a song and dance about wanting the egg before they knocked us out! And _why_ didn't Merle come herself, and take the egg straight back to her lair by magic?'

'Those were my thoughts exactly, Flame,' said Flicker, 'as well as this: why didn't Princess Solder insist on going with Sir Wick?'

'I didn't feel I needed to,' said Solder. 'I know it seems strange, but… well, I feel much better for staying here. It feels _right_. I don't know why.'

'That's the strangest thing of all, Your Highness, if I may say so,' said Flicker. 'Count Geoffrey must have known that if he stole the egg, Sir Wick would come to us, and we'd all go charging after it. And surely, Highness, he must have expected you to go with him. You're the child's mother - surely nothing would stop you from trying to save it. And you would have gone with her, Flame, wouldn't you?'

'Of course,' said Flame.

'But you wanted to stay here,' said Flicker, looking past Flame at Solder. 'Highness, if I may, have you been sitting there all that time? Does that feel right as well?'

'Yes…' said Solder. 'Yes, I suppose it does.'

'Flicker,' said Flame. 'What exactly are you getting at?'

'They wanted Sir Wick and the Princess to recognise them,' Flicker said slowly, his brow furrowed in thought, 'and go after them, and spend a long, long time pursuing them while they travelled on foot… so that this place would be left unguarded! They don't have the egg. Your Highness, you feel so strongly that you mustn't leave this place because your instincts won't let you. Your child is still here.'

* * *

Sir Burnevere stared at the gooey mess at his feet, and said, 'Hang on a minute. This is no dragon egg! It's a fake! It's a giant chicken egg with gold specks painted on it!'

'Good old Merle,' said Geoffrey. 'Blowing up a chicken egg. Simple but effective.'

'Then…' Wick began, blinking at the smashed egg in disbelief. 'Where is my child, Count Geoffrey?'

'Hmm, I don't know,' said Geoffrey, with an expression of mock thoughtfulness. 'Merle knows a lot of great places to hang out, and of course she wouldn't be stupid enough to bring it back here, to where the dragons know she lives. But it's irrelevant now, Sir Wick. She must have powdered the shell down hours ago.'

All of the anger and confusion had drained from Wick's face. It now showed nothing but despair. He stood there, not knowing what to do. After a moment, Sir Blaze stepped forward and put his hand on Wick's shoulder.

'Come on,' he said. 'We'd better go.'

The six knights made their way up the stairs, followed by the awful sound of Geoffrey's gloating laughter, and finally emerged into the night. Once they were a few steps clear of Merle's lair, Blaze spoke again.

'Don't forget Flicker, Sir Wick,' he said. 'Goodness knows what he's been doing at Singetagel, but it could be that there is still hope.'

* * *

'Right there,' Flicker went on, pointing at the chaise longue. 'It's underneath you, Highness. You're still sitting. It's just… well, invisible, I suppose.'

'Gosh.' Solder shifted in her seat, and elevated herself slightly. 'I haven't broken it, have I?'

'I'm sure you haven't,' said Flicker. 'You've been protecting it. But then that must mean that Merle herself is somewhere here, waiting for you to move. She must have expected to be able to take the egg straightaway, because you were supposed to leave, but you didn't, and you won't. Why isn't she trying to do something about that?'

Just as he said this, the door opened and King Spark walked in, which was odd, as he was still standing by Solder's chaise longue as well. Flicker and Flame looked at him, and then at each other.

'I say, what's going on here?' said the King Spark who had just arrived. 'An impostor, eh? Is that you, Earl the Warlock?'

'Nay, sir!' said the first King Spark. ' _You_ are the impostor, sir!'

'No, wait,' said Flame, 'that doesn't make sense. An impostor wouldn't walk right in with the real one already here. Flicker, he tried to get Solder to go outside for some fresh air - he must be Merle!'

Flicker drew his sword, crossed the room in two strides and held his weapon at the first King Spark's throat. Hoping very much that he had the right one, he said, 'Your plan has been discovered, Merle the Wizard. Now show yourself!'

Merle chose not to keep up the pretence. There was an explosion of smoke, which gradually cleared to reveal the evil wizard standing where King Spark had been, cackling and rubbing her hands together. Flicker sheathed his sword, silly as it looked hovering three or four feet above Merle's head.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Flicker. 'You know Princess Solder will never give up her egg.'

Merle stopped cackling, and scowled. 'You're way too smart, aren't you, kid? We never thought you'd figure this one out!'

'Oh, it was very good,' said Flame. 'You would have got away with it if Solder hadn't sat back down on the egg again pretty much straightaway.'

'So,' said Flicker, 'what happens now? We need you to make the egg visible again.'

'Why would I do that?' said Merle.

'I don't know.'

'Supposing I paid you,' said Solder.

Merle looked thoughtful. 'Paid me, huh? Well, money's nowhere near as good as a dragon egg, but I like it anyway. How much?'

'Do please come to the treasury with me, you vile evil old witch,' said King Spark, 'and we'll sort something out. But first, make that egg visible at once, won't you?'

'Sure,' said Merle. 'I can see I'll have to give up on _this_ egg, but there'll be others. I'll be keeping my eye on you.' She looked at Solder as she said this, then turned to Flicker and Flame, adding, ' _And_ you.'

As Merle left the room behind King Spark, Flicker and Flame exchanged awkward looks. Solder, meanwhile, was getting to her feet. When she saw her egg on the chaise longue, she squealed with delight and gathered it up in her arms.

'Oh, Flicker, you absolute marvel!' she said, tears of joy and relief streaming down her face. 'How can I ever, _ever_ thank you? And you helped too, Flame, didn't you? Sorry, I didn't mean…'

'That's all right, Solder,' said Flame. 'It was nearly all Flicker this time.'

She and Flicker exchanged a smile, then watched as Solder fussed over her egg for a while longer before arranging it beneath her tail again, and taking up her knitting. Once she was settled, Flicker said suddenly, 'I shouldn't be here.'

'Flicker, wait!' said Flame, grabbing his elbow as he made to exit through the window. 'You can't leave just like that. You saved the day as usual! And you called me Flame again! I can understand why what happened scared you - it scared me too - but it's different here. We're not at Camelhot now.'

'But it _isn't_ different here,' said Flicker. 'Do you remember making me promise never to jeopardise my future again? You know I keep all my promises, Flame. Besides, I should go anyway, and tell Sir Wick what's happened. He might well have discovered Geoffrey didn't have the egg at all by now - he'll be frantic.'

'Well, that's true,' said Flame, and she squeezed Flicker's elbow before letting it slide from her grasp. Then, as he took off and flew towards the sunrise, she yelled after him, 'But when I get home, you and I are going to have a good long talk!'

* * *

A few days later, Flame found herself packing to go home. Solder sat on her egg, writing awkwardly, with only a small book to lean on. Wick was standing behind her, keeping an eye on what she wrote.

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little longer?' asked Flame. 'You've still got quite a bit more sitting to do, haven't you?'

'I didn't expect you to stay the whole time, Flame,' said Solder. 'Just as when _you're_ sitting on an egg, I won't feel obliged to stay with _you_ the entire time. It's been lovely having you, but I know you want to go.'

'Just suppose Flicker was knighted and you missed it,' said Wick. 'You'd never forgive us. You will write and tell us the moment that happens, won't you?'

'Of course,' said Flame. 'Speaking of which, may I ask what you're writing, Solder?'

'Yes!' Solder signed her name on the parchment with a flourish, then put down her quill. 'It's a letter for your father, telling him everything that Flicker did for us. Well, I've disguised it as a hello-how-are-you letter so it's not too in his face, but I think he'll get the message.'

'Oh, Solder, thank you!' said Flame, as Solder rolled up the parchment and handed it to her. 'That's brilliant! Now then, you _will_ write and tell us as soon as it hatches, won't you?'

'Don't be silly, of course we will,' said Solder.

'Now, I'll see you safely home,' said Wick. 'A delicate young princess shouldn't be flying all over England by herself.'

Flame looked almost angry for a moment, but then a smile and a wink from Solder pacified her at once, and so she allowed Sir Wick to take her arm.


End file.
